Un evento especial
by Plock
Summary: Era una manera de complacer los deseos de los autores, surgió un evento muy peculiar.


_**Una pequeña historia (no me maten) ya estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones pero pues.. tenía ganas de escribir esta. Es un two-shot. Pero el siguiente cap no es tan largo.**_

_**Que lo disfruten**_

El afamado escritor Usami Akihiko, para variar había cancelado esa reunión una infinidad de veces, quizás no tantas como el escritor deseaba. Era una conmemoración a la editorial, donde querían presentar a sus mayores autores y editores. Lamentablemente uno de los invitados no quería acceder y al ver la constante negativa de Akihiko otros autores se habían unido a su causa. Causando un terrible dolor de cabeza al presidente de la editorial que le encantaría poder llevarlos a rastras.

Eso hubiera podido hacer con Akihiko, pero los otros autores se correría la voz fácilmente, arruinando su plan.

El honorable presidente había tenido que escuchar todas sus peticiones, primeramente la de Akihiko fue "Quiero llevar a Misaki como pareja", recibiendo respuestas similares de los otros autores "No quiero que mi pareja se vea afectada por los paparazis", otras peticiones de algunas escritoras "No estoy en fachas de estar en una reunión ¿Qué dirán mis fans?" "No estoy para que me tomen fotos" Tal parecía que todos tenían una razón por la cual no ir.

—¡Que se jodan todos!—Gritó levantándose de su escritorio, diciendo más y más pestes, tenía tan sólo otro mes para organizar la conmemoración o perdería todo sentido, pero no lograba nada al debatir con los invitados—¡¿Cómo que no quiere que vaya la prensa?! ¿¡O que no tomen fotos?! ¿¡Qué quiere llevar chibi-tan!? ¡¿Qué demonios!?—Terminó golpeando la ventana, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el vidrio.

—Ryuuichirou-sama—Lo llamó su secretario, sin respuesta—Si están importante esta ceremonia ¿Por qué no acceder a sus exigencias?

—¡Estos autores destruirán la editorial! La prensa no accederá, ya tenemos el contrato.

—Puede haber algunas excepciones—Dijo hojeando el contrato que llevaba varios días leyendo Isaka.

—¿Excepciones?—Volteó incrédulo—No las hay, la única manera que podríamos eludirlos es que ellos nos hayan fallado, pero no lo han hecho—Suspiró masajeando sus sienes.

—En el contrato no especifica cómo deben verse los invitados.

—¿Eh?

—Si todos los invitados utilizan algo que cubra su identidad, la prensa podrá siguiendo tomando fotos y nadie será reconocible, incluso la petición de Usami-san podría ser cumplida.

—¡ASAHINA!—Gritó tomándolo de los hombros—¡Eres un genio! ¡Te amo!—Se giró para tomar el teléfono—Ahora sólo tenemos que decidir cómo le haremos, me has salvado Asahina.

Este sonrió—A sus servicios Ryuuichirou-sama.

.

.

.

—¿Qué quería Isaka-san?—Preguntó un castaño en el gran departamento del gran Usami-sensei. Su casero y amante acaba de colgar el teléfono de la casa.

—Iremos—Se sentó a un lado de su inquilino sin decir más. El pequeño se le erizó la piel.

—¿I..Iremos?—El universitario sabía muy bien la petición que había pedido su casero y esperaba que Isaka no accediera a tan ridícula oferta—¿Q..Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Usami lo miró y sonrió de lado acariciando su cabello.

—No es posible—Murmuró.

—Si, así es—Tomó la mano del menor colocándola en sus labios—En dos semanas, iré acompañado por mi querido Misaki—Terminó besando la punta de sus dedos, tornando el rostro del chico de un durazno a un rojo intenso.

—P.P..¿¡Pero cómo!?—Gritó.

—Isaka-san ideó una manera bastante peculiar de cumplir mi petición—Sonrió a su pequeño acariciando su cabello—Y mientras pueda ir contigo no tengo problema—Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico acercándolo a él.

_¡Isaka-san no permitiría que me expusieran ¿o si?!_

_._

_._

_._

Había llegado el día de la ceremonia, esa misma mañana las había llegado los accesorios que deberían de usar en la reunión, el afamado plan de Isaka fue vestir a todos los invitados con mascaras integradas con pelucas, sin contar que el que lo deseara pudiera llevar capa. Dijo lo ultimo pensando en el atuendo de Misaki.

Los invitados serian presentados con sus mascaras, todos ellos, sólo que Akihiko se cambiaría de mascara a mediados de la noche, para dejarlo en paz con su novio.

Todo parecía a la perfección a excepción del atuendo que usaría el universitario, suspiró pesadamente en uno de los cuartos del hotel donde se hospedan, miró con detenimiento la máscara que era un antifaz negro con líneas doradas y una peluca muy larga de color lila brillante ondulada, podía usar lo que quisiera debajo, pero arriba tendría que usar una capa negra con café.

Ya puesta su ropa, y se sorprendía de lo mucho que parecía una chica. Comprendía que tal vez ese era el punto, que nadie lo reconociera.

Pero sentía que ni Akihiko lo reconocería.

Su casero había salido antes a recibir a los inversionistas al igual que los otros autores, Usami llevaba un antifaz azul oscuro con una peluca blanca, que difería un poco de su color natural, sólo que era brillante como eran todas esas pelucas artificiales. Misaki se preocupo, no sabía cómo era la otra que usaría a entrada la noche, antes que su casero pudiera decirle lo arrastraron a la fiesta.

A pesar de haber ido juntos a la fiesta, se sentía que esa noche no podría verlo. Suspiró volviéndose a mirar en el espejo, pero sin duda sería un evento diferente a lo usual.

.

.

.

Su corazón palpitaba al recorrer la multitud, el pánico lo estaba invadiendo, caminar entre las personas nunca se había sentido tan extraño. Todas los invitados usaban pelucas extravagantes, de colores brillantes y en ocasiones antifaces que cubrían por completo todo el rostro, a pesar de no trabajar en el área de literatura era normal que en esas reuniones el castaño reconociera uno a dos rostros conocidos que le brindaban de confianza. Ahora se sentía completamente a la deriva.

Los invitados en cambio se sentían entusiasmados por el misterio en el ambiente, personas que jamás se habían hablado o no eran conocidas por su sociabilidad se sentían con la confianza del anonimato para decir lo que deseara y actuar como quisiera. Obviamente la prensa estaba más que encantada de presenciar tal evento. Tal vez no podrían tomar las caras de los invitados de honor pero sin duda sería una noticia que vendería como pan caliente en los periódicos.

El cuarto oscureció y los focos principales del salón se encendieron dando a conocer a los invitados de honor con sus mascaras y pelucas, vestidos de traje y dos de ellos con capas, Misaki se alivió de ver a su casero, aunque no estuviera a su lado se sentía más tranquilo. Como siempre incluso con su máscara parecía que no le agradaba la idea de estar donde se encontraba.

El presidente de la editorial dio su afamado discurso, con un mascara vistosa oscura incluso tétrica con plumas saliendo de sus costados que combinaba con una capa negra con cuello gótico, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror.

Cada uno de los autores y editores dieron su propio discurso y agradecimientos, así enfatizaron el curioso evento que había hecho la editorial.

Al parecer no sólo Akihiko se cambiaria de vestimenta, lo revelaron al publico que cuando se desocuparan, los invitados cambiarían de mascaras y dieron una broma diciendo que nunca se sabe que persona estará al lado de cada quien.

A los pocos minutos todos los autores y editores acabaron de hablar y súbitamente apagaron los focos dejando el cuarto a oscuras lo que casi le provoca un infarto al pequeño castaño, se empezó a escuchar bullicio al parecer nadie se lo había esperado, cuando se encendieron las luces e inició una música calmada y el escenario donde se encontraban los invitados de honor estaba vacio.

Suspiró, ya lo había perdido nuevamente, debía ser parte del misterio pensó frustrado el menor. Buscó inútilmente con la mirada a su casero, sólo lo hizo por un vago deseo, en ese momento debía estar ocupado con la prensa que tomara fotos a sus atuendos actuales,

El castaño lo pensó mejor, se sentía que lo había perdido porque ni siquiera sabía cómo lucia Akihiko, y Akihiko no sabía cómo lucia Misaki. Y un amargo sentimiento creció en su interior al pensar en que su amante lo confundiera por alguien más.

_Eso no era posible…_ Pensó angustiado _Nadie sería tan imprudente como para dar por hecho quien es quien dentro de esta multitud._ Intentó reconfortarse.

Las personas liberaron la pista de baile y rápidamente algunas parejas comenzaron a adentrarse, para dejarse guiar por la música.

—¿La invitó a bailar?—Escuchó sobresaltándose, a su costado tenía un hombre con antifaz negro con una peluca amarilla lisa tomada con una cola, no era Usagi-san, lo podía decir con seguridad.

Negó con la cabeza para no quebrantar su idea de que fuera una mujer. El hombre solo se encogió de hombros y siguió en su búsqueda. Suspiró sabía que con esa peluca quien sea podría parecer mujer, cabello largo no era significativo para cambiar de género pero su peluca era en muchas formas femenina, sobre todo por los rulos que tenia al termino de cada mechón, sin contar que el color era bastante femenino.

_Pero.. en los ojos de Usagi no son femeninos, son únicos y.. hermosos.._

Sintió un sonrojó tomar sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hace una niña tan linda sola?—Dijo a su lado un hombre con dos bebidas ofreciendo una al castaño, Misaki negó con la manos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo—¿Tímida?—Sonrió, el antifaz que llevaba el hombre cubría sus ojos también con una lamina oscura y su peluca era un chillón verde claro corto, aún sin ver sus ojos sabía que no era Usagi-san.

—Que lindos ojos tienes.

—Me tengo que ir—Bajó el tono para no fuera reconocible si era de hombre o mujer y se dio media vuelta para ir al baño.

Ya en el baño, suspiró mirándose en el espejo.

_Que apariencia tan complicada…_

—¡Wah!—Una voz resonó en el baño al mirar a Misaki pensando que una chica se había colado al baño de hombres.

—Soy un hombre—Aclaró enojado.

El joven que acababa de entrar comenzó a reír.

—Vaya, si que te dieron un mal disfraz—Dijo pasándole de largo.

Salió del baño colocándose en la pared mirando a todos, había algunos bailando y muchos de ellos platicando, incluso con las mascaras se sentía tan fuera de lugar, sobre todo porque muchos o todos pensaban que era mujer.

Era hora de empezar a tomar, quizás así la espera se hiciera más llevadera. Se acercó a la barra de bebidas, recordó que en los primeros eventos del escritor este no le permitía tomar pensó con nostalgia. Pero ahora con sus 22 años tenía el permiso de la ley.

—Te tengo—Dijeron detrás de él antes de aprisionarlo en unos fuertes brazos que conocía muy bien.

Se giró mirándolo, una peluca negra despeinada que llegaba a los hombros y una máscara blanca que cubría media cara hasta la barbilla, pero dejando ver sus intensos ojos violetas.

—¡Usagi-san!—Abrazó sin pensar al escritor, realmente estaba tan feliz de verlo. Él se rió devolviendo el abrazo.

—¿Me extrañaste?—Misaki tomó con fuerza el traje del mayor para dejarlo ir, claro estaba que Akihiko no iba a dejar ir a su pequeño.

—N..no.. sólo que es desesperante no poder ver a nadie.

Usagi lo apretó hacía él recargando su cabeza en la peluca del chico.

—A mí me gusta, hay un ambiente de misterio agradable…—Realmente le gustaba ese ambiente, sin causar mucho escándalo se separó de la barra para que nadie los molestara, Akihiko estuvo esperando ese momento desde que supo de la fiesta poder tenerlo entre sus brazos sin preocupaciones, sólo se llevó una sorpresa que su Misaki lo hubieran puesto todavía más lindo.

Se separó para mirarlo detenidamente, soltó una risa—Te ves lindo, me preguntó si fue idea de Isaka-san—Mencionó tomando uno de los mechones lilas que caían en los hombros del muchacho.

—Cállate…—Luego cayó en cuenta—¡Oh! ¿N..no sabias como era mi disfraz?

—No, no pude verlo en la mañana—Sonrió de lado—Aunque quizás fue buena idea, no te hubiera dejado venir vestido así.

—Tonto..—Murmuró—¿Entonces.. Como te diste cuenta que era yo?

—¿Cómo no podría notar al más lindo de todo el lugar?

—¡L..lo digo en serio!..—Soltó avergonzado.

Usami sonrió y tocó una de sus mejillas con delicadeza provocando un sonrojo de parte del ojiverde—¿Tú no te darías cuenta?—Misaki se sorprendió por su pregunta y bajo la mirada dubitativo.

—N..no lo sé…

—Sin mencionar la altura ¿No te percatarías de mi forma de caminar? ¿Cuál es mi comportamiento en el lugar? ¿Las expresiones?—Hizo una pausa—¿Lo que me sirvo en el bar?—Misaki miró de reojo la bebida que tenía por agarrar.

—Ocuparía poner mucha atención—Murmuró respirando el olor de su amante y sin quererlo dejándose caer en su pecho, en ese lugar tan protegido.

—Pues yo estaba poniendo mucha atención..—Se rió y lo abrazó ante la linda acción de su inquilino—Lo único que quería era encontrarte, por eso intenté desocuparme rápido pero te desapareciste.

—Ah… Tuve que resguardarme en el baño—Se rió nerviosamente.

—¿No te molestaron mucho?

—Un poco, sobre todo porque parezco chica—Usami afilo la mirada, le enojaba no haber podido llegar antes.

—Bien eso no volverá a suceder—Tomó su mano con delicadeza y la elevó a sus labios besando la punta de sus dedos enrojeciendo el rostro del menor—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—P..pero…

—Nadie puede saber quien somos—Lo interrumpió—Y ese fue mi propósito para venir—Sonrió tomando con firmeza la mano del universitario. Misaki sin quererlo poco a poco fue llevado a la pista de baile. Fue tomado por Akihiko metió sus manos debajo de la capa del chico tomando su cintura y Misaki lo tomó de los hombros. Estaban muy juntos, mirándose mientras Akihiko lo movía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

El menor le apenaba ver a su novio directamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso con su disfraz pareció como si intentaran hacerlo el más guapo del sitio. Aún sabiendo que era una peluca, los mechones caían juguetonamente por el rostro del mayor, moviéndose por su cuello, haciendo un contraste con la máscara blanca y por la gracia del mayor, unos penetrantes ojos lilas que combinaban perfectamente.

—¿Te gusta mi disfraz?—Dijo divertidamente al ver como su Misaki lo veía. Este de inmediato bajó la mirada. Sentía que no debía apartarse de su novio en ningún instante o se lo llevarían para siempre.

_Pero Usagi no lo permitiría._

—Se te mira bien..—Murmuró dejándose llevar por la música—Usagi-san.. ¿No está mal que vean tus ojos..? Podrían saber quién eres…

—No te preocupes, entre tanta multitud y mientras este en movimiento no pasara nada.. Además quería verte sin que nada se me interpusiera—Recargó su frente sobre la del castaño.

—N..no digas esas cosas—Sin darse cuenta estaban a solo milímetros de distancia, los nervios del universitario no se hicieron esperar, la cercanía de su casero siempre lo alteraba, ahora con la multitud a sus espaldas se sentía expuesto—Usagi-san…—Dijo en un susurró, cerró los ojos, se estremeció cuando el agarre de su cintura se volvió más fuerte. La música, el cuerpo de su casero pegado completamente al suyo, el suave movimiento que hacían lo estaba seduciendo por completo hacia el escritor, de ser posible enamorándose todavía más de él. El escritor suspiro ante la bella imagen, se acercó con lentitud, apreciando el momento, hasta rozar la mitad de los labios del universitario, el contacto duró unos segundos. Misaki entre abrió los ojos topándose con los de su casero, un enorme sonrojo se esparció por su rostro hasta las orejas, con un movimiento fino se movió para unir sus labios por completo. Ambos intensificaron sus agarres, de pronto un simple beso había alterado los nervios de los dos, se separaron ligeramente para volver a besarse en esa ocasión se acercaron todavía más, Usami subió sus manos a la espalda y Misaki lo tomó del cuello. Pero aquella muestra de afecto no pasó a más de un contacto simple. Misaki se separó suspirando en los labios del otro, los nervios lo consumían, a tan simple roce y estaba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas. Akihiko delimitó su rostro y posteriormente delimitó su antifaz.

—Que odioso antifaz—Murmuró con su mismo tono suave, pero llamó la atención del pequeño por el comentario—¿Cómo se atreve a ocultar tu sonrojo?—Antes de que Misaki pudiera responder lo acomodó de nuevo en su pecho, respiró profundamente soplando en su oreja tomándola con sus labios provocando un respingo al chico—me conformaré con lo rojas que están tus orejas.

—Usagi-san ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!—Gritó colocando sus manos en sus orejas. El escritor sonrió aprovechando la guardia baja tomando sus labios nuevamente paralizando al muchacho, sin dudarlo siempre y cuando este al lado de Usami Akihiko nunca podría tener un descanso del acoso.

Lamentablemente no podría vivir ni un día separado de su querido casero.

Misaki volvió al pecho del escritor, tomó el ritmo del baile, mismo que se entorpeció con el anterior beso.

Una parte del muchacho se relajó cuando se recargó en el hombro del escritor, miró a sus costados, todos parecían estar en sus asuntos, en realidad a nadie de ellos les prestaba importancia. Aunque estuvieran rodeados de gente era como si estuvieran solos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Eh?

—El ambiente..

—Si—Musitó cerrando los ojos—Las ventajas de parecer chica..—Suspiró pesadamente—Quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido una chica.

—No digas ridiculeces—Respondió naturalmente—A mí.. me encantas por quien eres.. No cambiaría nada de ti.

Misaki entreabrió los ojos sintiendo su rostro arder y sin pensarlo se abrazó más al mayor.

_Yo tampoco.. cambiaría nada de ti_ Pensó para él_._

La música acabó lo que obligó a las parejitas dejar el baile, hicieron algunos anuncios sobre la cena, claro que ni a Akihiko ni a Misaki le importaba tanto. El mayor tomó dos bebidas de la barra del bar y junto con su novio lo llevó al balcón del salón donde había otra pareja en sus asuntos.

Dejaron las bebidas en el borde. Y con cuidado Usami llevó sus manos al antifaz del chico.

—Se supone que.. no debemos quitarnos las mascaras.

—Será sólo un momento—con cuidado bajó el antifaz del chico dejándolo en su cuello, sonrió al ver el inmenso sonrojo que ocultaba, así como sus cejas deprimidas—Vaya diferencia—dijo divertido.

Misaki bajó la mirada nervioso tratando de cubrirse con el cabello de la peluca, esos nervios no eran normales, porque a pesar de que era normal verlo así se sentía tan expuesto, tal vez en algún punto de la noche se sintió cómodo ocultando sus expresiones.

El escritor rió y delicadamente recorrió el rostro del chico con sus dedos mientras depositaba múltiples besos por su mejilla, ojos, frente.

—Te amo—Concluyó en sus labios aplicando presión para profundizar el beso, a diferencia del anterior ese era intenso, lo tomaron de la cintura y la nuca, cuidando la peluca, logrando profundizar todavía más. El corazón del chico estaba al borde del colapso, tal parecía que los anteriores besos sólo lo habían prendido con más ansias el sentir su lengua, así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, enrollándolas y bailando mientras los labios se quemaban por la presión desesperada de unirse un poco más.

El contacto irregular de sus cuerpos mientras se unían en besos, prendió el cuerpo del universitario, apretando con fuerza la ropa de su novio soltó un gemido. Usami sabía besar tan bien. El mayor no pasó por desapercibido el cambio en su pequeño, sobre todo por sentir el miembro semi-despierto del chico sobre su pierna.

Su mano que reposaba en la cintura, no tan disimuladamente bajó hasta el trasero del ojiverde causando otro gemido. Eso fue suficiente para encender al propio escritor. Miró a sus costados, parecía que las demás personas estaban en sus propios mundos, y la capa de su Misaki era de lo más conveniente.

Siguió apretando el redondo trasero sacándole leves gemidos y suspiros, se separaron de los labios, Misaki tenía los labios rojos, saliva cayendo por su barbilla y esa mirada seductora y avergonzada todo unido con su enorme sonrojo. Cerró los ojos cuando las dos manos de su casero se posaron en sus caderas, empujándolas sobre su pierna.

—N..No.. d..deberíamos…—Soltó un gemido tomándolo de su traje, la mirada de su casero era demasiado, lo hacía estremecer e inquietarse.

_Tan lindo_ _y sexy_ Pensó extasiado el escritor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando estas tan emocionado aquí abajo?

—P..pero.. es público—Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el miembro del mayor estaba pegando a su muslo, tuvo algunos escalofríos, era tan caliente y palpitante.

—Entonces.. ¿No niegas que estas emocionado?

Incluso de poder hablar, no podría, con ese simple beso había sido suficiente de perder la cordura.

—Vamos.. a un sitio privado—Murmuró apenas, una enorme sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en el rostro del mayor.

—Ahg.. Misaki—Lo abrazó sin poder resistirse a probar su cuello—Misaki eres tan sexy, te lo has ganado—Lo miró directamente a los ojos—Ahora no creo poder contenerme.

Colocó de nuevo su antifaz, no iba a dejar que nadie más que él mirara ese sonrojo tan sugestivo. Tomó su barbilla y plantó un beso en esos labios rosas.

—¡Wa!—Escucharon los dos separándose, el escritor le dedico una de sus fúnebres miradas asesinas al causante de interrumpir tan bella muestra de afecto. Misaki se estremeció y se ocultó detrás de su amante, al reconocer a la persona que había gritado, la peluca era roja brillante despeinada y un antifaz negro, era el mismo chico que había visto en el baño, incluso sin ver sus cejas los dos sabían la expresión que debía de estar poniendo en ese momento, soltó una risa y se acercó al mayor—Oye, viejo—Se volvió a reír—Ese—Apuntó a Misaki cohibiéndolo más—Es una trampa—Luego se encogió de hombros—Lamento decírtelo pero estuviste besando a un chico—El universitario se aferró al traje del novelista, el aliento se le había ido, estaban expuestos.

—¿Y?—Respondió el mayor ante la sorpresa de los dos—No importa yo lo escogí a él, ¿Esta fiesta no trata de conocerse sin importar la apariencia?—Tomó la mano del chico llevándola a sus labios, el pobre universitario casi se le detiene el corazón. Se preguntaba cómo era que Usami obtenía todo su valor, este le sonrió y sintió como los ojos se aguaban.

—Gay—Dijo resoplando.

—No sabes si todas las chicas que has hablado o cortejado en esta fiesta son realmente mujeres—Sonrió fingidamente—Mejor deja de buscar lo que no puedes ver, así como yo lo elegí—Justo al terminar tomó al chico de la mano sacándolo del lugar.

—Ah lo.. lo siento—Se disculpó tratando de seguirle el paso sin tropezar.

—¿Eh?—Usami se detuvo en seco encarándolo—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?—Sonrió traviesamente para tomar sus labios superficialmente—Sólo nos estoy llevando a un lugar más privado. El sonrojo del chico no se hizo esperar aunque en esta ocasión estaba debajo de su antifaz. Se afirmó el agarre del escritor.

_Usagi-san es muy fuerte…_

.

.

.

—¿Don..Dónde estamos?—Preguntó el chico viéndose atacado por los labios del mayor, empujándolo sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar, era un cuarto pequeño con múltiples sillas acomodadas en las orillas de las paredes, así como mesas perfectamente acomodadas dejándoles solo un metro para moverse a lo mucho.

Akihiko rió antes de tomar el delicioso cuello del pequeño—No importa—El cabello largo de la peluca lograba que el olor del chico permaneciera más en su piel, esa dulce fragancia que lo enloquecía.

—Uhm..—Procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible, la capa cayó al piso y con sus brazos se tomó de Akihiko sosteniéndose ante en el temblar de sus piernas, no tenía idea que se sentía tan ansioso, quizás el ambiente o el traje que usaba su querido casero. Su piel se enchinó cuando el mayor delimitó el cuello con su lengua, siguiendo por desabrochar el traje del chico con la rapidez usual con la que Akihiko lo privaba de sus prendas.

Misaki se dio cuenta de su aliento justo cuando Usami se separo, de alguna forma todo su cuerpo ardía, pero para sorpresa de él no sentía ni la mínima vergüenza.

La sonrisa del mayor no se hizo esperar, el escritor se percataba de cada detalle en la mente de su amante.

—Corrijo, me gusta tu disfraz...— Susurró, dejándose a milímetros de distancia del muchacho y bajo una mano por la piel desnuda del ojiverde. Este gimió por de bajo, enchinándose de la piel nuevamente, las manos de Akihiko siempre estaban tan frias pero lo hacían sentir tan caliente, mordió su labio inferior y tomó con más fuerza el saco del mayor acercándolo a él—Te ves tan sensual—Se detuvo a contemplar al chico que tenia acorralado, con su traje abierto, mostrando la piel blanca con aquellos rosados botones que se encontraban endurecidos. No podía deleitarse con ese seductivo sonrojo pero a cambio tenía una verde mirada llena de fuego y deseo, con la respiración agitada y su peluca cayendo libremente por los hombros y espalda de muchacho.

_Delicioso_

Era lo único que podía pensar el escritor.

Para sorpresa de Usami, Misaki se despegó de la puerta terminando la pequeña distancia de los dos. Apenas tenía aliento, una de sus manos estaba por el cuello del mayor y otra en su espalda apoyándose en el cuello del ojilila.

—¿Qué pasa?—Murmuró en su cabeza sin detener sus movimientos.

—S..solo pensaba—Se apretó hacia él—Realmente te queda bien ese disfraz—Murmuró aventurándose a tocar con sus labios la pálida piel del escritor, ante el contacto Misaki se estremeció más que el mismo Usami. Se había estremecido dulce y lascivamente.

—¿Ah si?—Preguntó juguetonamente mirándolo directo a sus ojos—¿Y que te gustaría hacer?

En un movimiento espontáneo, Misaki tomó el cuello del mayor uniendo sus labios, la sorpresa del escritor no se hizo esperar, agarró los brazos del chico apoyándolo de nuevo contra la puerta empujándolo hacia ella mientras lo besaba ferozmente.

—Te amo, te amo—Dijo entre los apasionados besos.

Sus lenguas peleaban por la dominancia, robando sus alientos mientras trataban con todas sus fuerzas acercarse más al otro, no importaba que sus labios ardieran. No podría importar menos.

El sonido del pantalón cayéndose al piso altero a Misaki, aunque fue demasiado mínimo como para prestarle importancia.

Una de las manos frías del escritor se coló bajo la ropa interior del castaño.

—Usagi..—Gimió cuando acarició su miembro—Ah...—Dejo escapar mientras seguía atrapado en los labios de su novio.

Poco a poco del cuello del mayor una de sus manos recorrió el pecho sobre el traje, hasta llegar a donde iniciaba su pantalón.

Usami al ver que no avanzó de ese lugar, tomó su mano colocándola en su entrepierna sobre la ropa, arrebatándole un suspiro. Misaki se cohibió un segundo antes de seguirlo acariciando. Se sentía tan ansioso y caliente.

Con solo pensarlo sacó otro gemidito, la mano sobre su miembro lo estaba controlando, a su aliento, su temperatura, su mano, sus caderas. Apretaba su trasero, quería.. También.. Sentirlo ahí.

Lo agarro con las fuerza con la mano que tenía sobre su cuello, profundizando mas el agarre de ser posible.

La mano del universitario no fue suficiente y el mayor comenzó a acariciarse sobre su pierna.

_Usagi es tan sensual_

—Usagi..—Murmuró separándose, cerró los ojos.

_¿Realmente voy a decirlo?_

—N..necesito a Usagi-san..—A los ojos del escritor no fue más que una súplica. Esa voz, esos ojos.. ¿Que mas podría ser?

Dejó el miembro del menor, y con sus dos manos acaricio el trasero del universitario, colándose bajo la ropa para tocar su entrada superficialmente, el chico tuvo que morder sus labios para poder controlarse.

—Tenía pensado contenerme hasta la habitación, pero no me has dejado de otra—Murmuro en sus labios.

.

.

Tomando sus piernas que rodeaban sus caderas, empujándolo contra la puerta, mientras lo penetraba sin piedad, la respiración del chico estaba acompasada con sus movimientos procurando mantenerse lo más callado posible.

Sus nudillos parecían que iban a sangrar de lo aferrado que estaba al traje del mayor, ayudando en ese movimiento de vaivén a su casero. Le sorprendía como en esa posición podría entrar tan profundo pero a un ritmo pausado y desquiciante, apretó sus muslos cuando tocó ese sitio tan especial, conteniéndose de venirse en el acto, algo en esa posición lo estaba volviendo loco, el ambiente oscuro y encerrado o quizás el agarre fuerte de sus piernas que aumentaba en cada embestida. Jadeó cuando lo volvió a sentir dejando caer saliva de su boca.

—Ah.. Misaki—Gimió siguiendo con las pausadas embestidas, disfrutando sin reparos—Estás tan estrecho.

El aludido cerró los ojos, para apreciar mejor los leves gruñidos del mayor que lo excitaban tanto. Así como el entrar y salir de su gran y palpitante miembro desde su interior.

Deseaba más y el mismo se desconocía, siguió moviendo con más rapidez sus caderas para seguir tocando ese punto, pero era inútil el ritmo indudablemente lo tenía el escritor, quien río.

—¿Ansioso?—Preguntó con su típica sonrisa lasciva.

—N..no.. No deberíamos tardarnos..

—¿Estás seguro?—Preguntó sucesivamente. Saliendo por completo y antes de poder responder algo voltearlo apoyando su pecho en la puerta y con las manos en los glúteos, los abrió penetrando lo suavemente, pasando con sus manos libres, a acariciarlo lentamente a si como sus embestidas, tocando con precisión el interior del muchacho, este absorto se dejo hacer, apretó sus puños, y mordió su labio al escuchar las personas en el exterior. La manera en que lo violaba era intensa y suave, justo en el punto pata no dejarlo venir, dejando que se acumularan las ansias en su estomago, y que su pene palpitara ansiosamente.

_Delicioso_.

Sus pezones eran retorcidos y su estómago frotado, sin resistirse se unió a sus movimientos y sus jadeos.

—Usagi..—Gimió al borde de la locura moviéndose dejando que la ola de placer lo consumiera, tiró la cabeza para atrás, cuando llego al punto de no retorno. Al instante Usami lo tomó con fuerza penetrando frenéticamente y masajeando su miembro. Y cubrió la boca del chico evitando que soltara sus gemidos.

Una gran corriente paso por su espalda estremeciéndolo por completo libreando su esencia en la puerta—Uhg..—Alcanzo a decir, unos segundos después el escritor ahogo su gemido mordiendo el hombro del muchacho.

Tan sólo salio del menor, este se dejo caer al piso del limitado espacio.

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto levantándolo del piso, este se recargo en el mayor recuperando el aliento, le quitó la peluca estremeciendo al chico.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó manteniendo el antifaz.

—Humm me gusta acariciar tu cabello—Lo tomo contra su pecho, despeinando su cabello con cuidado—Te miras más lindo así.

—No es posible... Con la peluca parezco chica.

—No eres lindo por parecer mujer, eres lindo por ser Misaki—Levantó su barbilla para tomar sus labios.

—Tonto—No tenía ánimos de discutir.


End file.
